Noughts and Crosses
by Ello Beautiful
Summary: Renesmee Cullen finds a friend in Ron Wesley, A friend, Hermonie wishes never existed. Sorry no good at summary's I hope the story is better. DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NOR AM I J.K.ROWLING AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Romeo Juliet,Dress Up & Random Photos

Hey x

This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it.

Please review I need to know what you think.

Any Idea's or anything just either put it in a review or message me.

Thank You x

Elly x

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mommy!" Renesmee yelled from her bedroom, "Daddy!" She yelled again, "I know you can hear me so why don't you get you're goofy butt in here like pronto!"

Edward Cullen's eyes widened, he was just looking in awe at his wife but his daughter's un-believable language distracted him,

"Excuse me a minute please darling." He got up from the couch kissing Bella on the cheek, Jacob barked. He was lying on the floor in front of the fire, eyes on the TV,

"I'll go easy Jake, don't you worry." He smiled and opened the door into his daughter's room.

"Hey daddy" She smiled looking around her very messy room, "You wanna know something? I love you sooo much" A goofy grin spread across her cute little face-

"Nessie, how old are you?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed. She pondered for a second before looking at her father with promising eyes,

"Well if you look at me scientifically I'm in the growing body of an 11 year old in 3 weeks but then again technically I am only 5 in 3 weeks" Edward smiled, he had a gifted child, she has been through home schooling because controlling her knowledge would be hard for her, she knows so much,

"Ok, so we'll say you're about 11 yeah?" She nodded, thinking where this is going, "And how many 11 year olds do you know that call their fathers daddy?" Bella laughed from the next room. Renesmee thought for a second but then cut in,

"Well technically I may be in the body of an 11 year old but really I've only been roaming this Earth for 5 years and its logic to know that all 5 year olds call their fathers daddy...daddy" She giggled, "Now, could you pretty please read me Romeo & Juliette? I love that story"

Edward scanned his eyes across the book strewn floor,

"Renesmee, where is it? You're room really needs tidying, it's so messy. I wouldn't be surprised if a tree sprouted from the ground this place is such a tip. Ah there it is" He picked the book off the floor and tucked her into bed before pulling up a chair in an empty spot and began to read to her.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;__  
__Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.__  
__What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,__  
__Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part__  
__Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!__  
__What's in a name? That which we call a rose__  
__By any other name would smell as sweet;__  
__So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,__  
__Retain that dear perfection which he owes__  
__Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,__  
__And for that name which is no part of thee__  
__Take all myself."_

Edward looked up from the book, Renesmee was fast asleep.

'Let her sleep, as for in our dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own' he thought,

"Goodnight, my darling" He kissed her on the cheek, turned off her bedside lamp and closed the door behind him. He came out into the living room, Bella looked up at him

"She's asleep." He reassured her, "But I found something in there." He held up a thick rope like chain with a huge stone dangling in the middle, Bella looked stunned-

"We need to talk" Edward said sitting next to his wife, "I have no idea why you gave our daughter this but I have no intension what so ever to give her it back. It brings memories back Bella, bad memories. I don't want to remind her of them." Bella looked at Edward with eyes that understood,

"I know Edward; it was so long ago I forgot about it all. She was only young and I wanted to give her something" Edward chuckled and flashed his crooked grin

"You gave her something all right. You gave her life. You have given her the most love any of us could give her...ever. Even more than Jacob," Jacob looked up at the mention of his name, but barked softly in agreement at Edwards comment.

Bella walked into her daughters bedroom, she had finally prised herself apart from her love. She had found herself lost in him for a good long 4 hours before the sun came up. Her topaz eyes scanned the extremely messy floor, there were books, toys, clothes scattered all over the floor, you could only just see the floor in some places. Renesmee was sleeping peacefully, her bronze curls spread around her face like wild fire. Bella snarled under her breath-

#_Flashback_#

_**Edward and Victoria dancing around**_

#_Flash_#

_**Seth being launched to the ground by Riley**_

_#Flash#_

_**The stone inch by inch towards my arm**_

_#Flash#_

_**Victoria's piercing black eyes glaring at me from across the clearing**_

_#End of flashback#_

The memories of Victoria were regularly flashing into Bella's mind at the slightest similarity. She shuddered as Renesmee stirred and let out a huge yawn and opened her eyes.

"Morning Sunshine" Bella opened the curtains and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Morning mom" Renesmee got out of bed and picked up her robe and toiletries, "I'm going in the shower, can you make me some breakfast please?" Bella nodded as her daughter disappeared into the bathroom. In the kitchen Edward was already frying up some bacon, eggs and sausages. There was orange, apple and cranberry juice on the table. When it came to breakfast Renesmee had it brilliant, her father was a brilliant chef, and he would make her anything she wanted. Five minutes before Renesmee got out of the shower Alice arrived, ready to dress Bella and her daughter. She truly believed so much that they could not dress their selves. Today was a special day though. It was Jaspers birthday, (the day of his birth not his change) and Alice wanted everyone to look special, Maria, Charlotte and Peter were coming to visit them. Alice sat Bella down at the table and began to comb her hands through Bella's chocolate brown locks. They wove in and out, she hummed as she worked.

"Arms up" She chirped as she slipped a red halter neck over Bella's head carefully dodging the rollers in her hair and fastened the catch at the back. Renesmee was eating her breakfast by the time Bella re-entered the room; her hair was curled and hanging half way down her back. The red halter neck complimented her skin tone along with the tight black jeans and red stilettos.

"Mommy you look gorgeous" Renesmee said between mouthfuls of bacon.

"You look beautiful love" Edward said, kissing Bella on both cheeks,

"Right now then, you two, Esme said she needed a hand up at the house. I'll bring Nessie when I'm finished with her" Alice sang dragging Renesmee into the chair Bella had sat in only 10 minutes previously.

"Okay, Alice. See you up there chick." Bella kissed her daughter on the head; Edward did the same before they left the cottage, Alice working away on Renesmee. Taking note of the glorious surroundings Edward and Bella walked hand in hand at human pace up to the Cullen household. Jasper was outside waiting for them,

"Oh Happy Birthday Jazz" Bella said running up to him and dragging him into a bone breaking hug,

"Thanks Bells, but would you mind, your breaking my ribs for sure" He laughed,

"Sorry Jazz" She giggled,

"You look lovely by the way" He smiled

"Thank You. Alice knows her stuff"

"Happy Birthday Jasper" Edward said grasping Jaspers hand and pulling him into a hug

"Thanks Edward" He clapped his brother on the back. Just then, a small breeze made the grass blow and Alice appeared. She was beaming like a child at Christmas,

"I would like to present the new and improved, Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Renesmee emerged from the trees, a stunning smile on her face. Her bronze curls were now straight as a board and hung to her bottom. She was dressed in a high waist black pencil skirt with a purple top, black belt and purple stilettos. Bella looked stunned, Edward was proud and Jasper was looking at Alice with eyes of awe,

"Alice...you are fantastic. She looks about 16" Jasper mumbled, "Esme! Carlisle! Rose! Emmett! Come look how fantastic Alice has made Nessie look."

"Uncle Jazz...pack it in" She blushed, the blood rushing to her cheeks. It was a trait she'd claimed from her mother; although it wasn't as bad and she didn't blush at the tiniest things. Esme and Carlisle were the first out, Bella was hugging Alice and kissing her daughter on the cheek, telling her how beautiful she looked,

"Grandma" Renesmee said, running at Esme, "Help me! They won't stop kissing and hugging me! It's like Christmas with Granda Charlie and Grandma Sue" Esme just laughed and hugged her granddaughter,

"You look wonderful Nessie, darling. Don't worry about everyone else, they're just jealous" She smiled and looked up to her Grandma in awe. She was her best friend. Esme was so loving towards her granddaughter and spent as much time as she could with her. They did everything together, Esme, Alice, Bella and Rose always took Renesmee out. Shopping, theme parks and all sorts, Renesmee was the luckiest girl alive. It was only about to get better though.

Maria, Charlotte and Peter arrived at the Cullen house at half past 12. They had just hunted outside state as to not upset the life the Cullen's had set up here. Jasper waited outside for them to arrive. Before long a silver Audi pulled up. Maria was wearing a floor length dark purple dress. Her hair was on her head in a bun. She was beaming up at Jasper with pride.

"Jasper my dear, my darling, my son" She walked the steps and hugged Jasper

"Maria, it's been a long time. I hope you are well?" He asked,

"Oh yes Jasper. Totally spiffing" She laughed, Peter and Charlotte were close behind. Jasper hugged Charlotte and kissed her on the cheek sharing a word of welcome. Peter had been Jasper's best friend and this meeting had been hovering over them for a while to come. Only now it was actually happening, five years after their last meeting which wasn't exactly on the best of reasons. Jasper was just glad that this time it was actually for a good reason

"Peter." Jasper smiled with such joy at the sight of his old friend

"Jasper. How thoughtful of you to invite us" He said, taking Jasper in a hug, rather like Edwards had been earlier that morning.

Back in the living room of the Cullen house, Rosalie was trying her hardest to see if Charlotte or Maria were any competition for her beauty. Undeniably they weren't, and she'd been told on countless occasions but would she listen? No, she had to see and judge for herself. Eventually the family heard Jasper,

"Come inside will you where I can introduce you to my family." Renesmee looked at her mother and father...a worried look on her face. She had been incredibly fond of Charlotte, she was funny and exciting but she didn't know if Charlotte would act the same way. The door opened, everyone looked around at Jasper. He entered first Maria behind him, anxious to meet his family. The Cullen's stood and glided towards the door, Carlisle and Esme first,

"Maria, this is Carlisle and Esme. My "Parents" for all intent and purpose" Maria laughed, taking Carlisle and Esme's hand and sharing a word of welcome,

"Welcome to our home Maria" Carlisle said,

"You are always welcome Maria love. I'm so pleased you came" Esme hugged Maria. Jasper then introduced Emmett and Edward,

"This is Rosalie" He said gesturing towards his beautiful sister who was now ecstatic to see that neither Maria nor Charlotte were as beautiful as she remembered.

"Hello again Rosalie. May I say...you look absolutely stunning tonight" She smiled

"Thank You Maria, as do you" She replied hugging Maria. Jasper came to Alice next who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet,

"This is my wife, Alice" He smiled at her as she hugged Maria as if she had known her for centuries,

"Ahh yes Alice. Jasper talked fondly of you at his last visit. I am pleasured to finally meet you." She shook Alice's hand once more. Bella and Renesmee were on the end, after having to take Renesmee out to hunt, Alice over ran on time actually so Renesmee didn't have enough time.

"This is my sister-in-law, Edward's wife, Bella and her daughter Renesmee, or Nessie" He corrected himself, as Maria hugged them both.

"Well it has been a privilege to finally meet you all. Jasper speaks fondly of you all every time we speak and I'm glad he actually managed to convince me to leave my home time for the first time in 20 years." She smiled; Charlotte was in a conversation with Nessie again about the last time they were together.

"Can you remember that time when we made Vlad and Stephan believe that the Volturi weren't actually coming and they took a fit" They burst out laughing, Bella even joined in. Everyone was mingling late into the night; Renesmee had approached Alice earlier on,

"Aunt Alice?" She had asked,

"Yes, Nessie" She knew what was coming but she thought she might as well just talk to her properly,

"Why did we have to dress up if all we're doing is talking?" She raised an eyebrow

"Nessie, do you know me very well?" Alice smiled, Nessie nodded enthusiastically, "Then you should know that I love to dress people, and plus the photo's are at twilight. The setting will be perfect and you need to be dressed for photo's there's going to be loads of pictures." Renesmee smiled and nodded and walked away to talk to Charlotte again.

Again as Alice had said, they watched the sun go slowly down in the sky and at the exact moment Alice dragged everyone outside for photos. There was group photo's, pair photo's, individual photos and small group photo's. Renesmee, Charlotte and Rosalie got some really funny ones, running up to the camera and pulling the most ridiculous faces it was hilarious for the Cullen's to watch.

Bella put Renesmee to bed and went back to the house to see Maria, Peter and Charlotte off before returning to the cottage with Edward,

"I love you" She said as she kissed her way down his neck pulling off his shirt as they made their way into the bedroom.

It was about 9 o clock when they were disturbed by a tapping on a window somewhere in the house. They dressed in a rush and ran to Renesmee's room where the tapping was coming from. The tapping was so loud it was surprising that it hadn't waked her up. Edward opened the window to have it hit him in the face, drop something on Renesmee's bed and then disappear out of the window and into the distance.

On the bed laid a very unusual letter. Edward leaned in to pick it up just as Renesmee began to wake. Edward and Bella fled the room, they'd let her find it herself,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks For Reading x Tell Me what you think in a review. Any Idea's, just message me

Thank You x

If you could, if you like it once you read it, could you please review, the more reviews I get the more confident I get.

Thanks

Elly x


	2. Authors Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE::**

Just a little something to say here. I don't actually think that anyone will read this but anyways.

I have to say that I'm abandoning this story/fic, I get carried away with ideas I can't continue with and so I'm not writing any more chapters to this. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed reading these but I have no ideas left to continue this fic with. I've began to write another fic but have decided to write up on the first few chapters before I upload it as so not to disapoint.

Sorry and thank-you for reading if you did

Lots of Love, Elly

**'E****llo Beautiful**


End file.
